ALICE'S NIGHTMARE BEGINS
by lobalunallena
Summary: This is a translation.In this fic, Alice to face a new villain who threatens to destroy not only the wonderland but also to the real world. Alice can defeat this enemy, or the death Estives find it, averigüenlo.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: THE MADNESS RETURNS.

Alice was walking through the country of wonders, actually walking around aimlessly, with the sunset behind them, the night was coming but she seemed unwilling to stop walking, until a voice stopped her:

Cheshire: Alice does not think you should rest.

Alice: But I'm still not tired.

Cheshire disappeared with her powers, Alice pushing against the soft grass, holding that his back hurt.

Cheshire: your reflexes tell me otherwise.

Alice: That silly cat hurt.

Cheshire: Let Alice, you've been walking four days straight, and just sleep and eat, please rest awhile.

Alice: If both insist, will rest here for tonight.

Alice is accommodated under a tree, until she felt something soft and warm under his head.

Alice: Cheshire are you doing! (Alice said with a tone of anger in his voice).

Cheshire: well need rest, so I thought, you should have a good pillow and pillow better than me.

Alice: Well, if you say (with some crimson on her cheeks)

Alice slowly accommodation on Cheshire, nestling on her warm coat, I could feel his skeletal body, and hear his heart beat was a feeling so nice, so comforting, so soothing that you forget all your worries gripped. Cheshire began to curl up around Alice, feeling as she curled up more and more in his coat.

During the night, a sound started ringing, which increasingly clung tighter and tighter, Alice and Cheshire were awakened by the noise, and were shocked to see that in the distance, a large petrified tree began to rise, and between branches a light beam black, was lifted into the sky causing a door to open.

Alice: What the hell is that?

Cheshire: you have to get out of here, quick!

Cheshire grabbed Alice's dress, and began running through the valley of tears, ran as fast as they could the two, with no fixed direction, or at least, I thought Alice.

After what seemed an eternity run came to an old abandoned house, Alice does not care exactly where they were grabbing only cares finally stop running, both entered the house, and Alice began to undress as her clothes were covered with sweat.

Alice: ... of ... the hell ... we escaped?

Cheshire: from ... Darkness.

Alice: who ...?

Cheshire: Darkness, an ancient enemy of Wonderland. (When he finally regained his breath)

Alice: Wait, then Wonderland is in danger again!

Cheshire: talk tomorrow, for now try to sleep a little.

Alice: why do I have to hirme to sleep, no time there is a new problem?

Cheshire: because there is time ...

Cheshire but could not continue, as Alice was distracted, even with that little white dress, consisting of a white corset and underwear, this provoked the imagination of Cheshire, but it causes even more emotion, never seen the waterways a woman, but as a child, never looked at her with desire, only with love, much less thought him to prove his lips, but now if I think and do all that and more.

Alice noticed a blank stare in Cheshire, a look that little kiss aviation had the opportunity to see, but wondered who looked with such passion.

Alice: Cheshire, you look?

Alice soon after, he realized that he looked at her, and seconds later he realized, as the clothes he was wearing bold:

Alice: Cheshire, you pervert! (I cry, Alice as hard as he could, grabbing his waking trance Cheshire)

Cheshire: sorry Alice, I'm sorry it was not my intention!

Cheshire but could not continue as a strong slap came to her cheek, and then using his powers disappeared, to be out of the room and prevent it hit several things, including the vorpal blade, finished in his head. After a while, and when at last things quieted down, and that Alice put on her dress again, I ask Cheshire:

Alice: And who is this house?

Cheshire: is mine, just good for my family.

Alice: I suppose you were married?

Cheshire: not misunderstand, the house belonged to my parents.

Alice: And where are they now?

Cheshire: they died.

Alice felt a tightness in the chest to hear that the family of Cheshire aviation dead.

Alice: I'm sorry, I should not ask.

Cheshire: neglect, I do not mind talking about it, I imagine that you would like to take a bath.

Alice: I could use a blast.

Cheshire: come, follow me.

Alice path admiring the Cheshire home, much of this was a great library, which explained why Cheshire was considered the second most intelligent creature of Wonderland, the two walked a while longer until they stopped in a room.

Cheshire: forward, this is the only room with private bathroom, so you can change you quietly.

Alice: And what happened to the master bathroom?

Cheshire: was destroyed during the attack of the toy.

Alice looked at him suspiciously for a while, and entered the room, undressed, entered the bathroom, she thought there would be no water in the pipe, but mistaken, and even better hot, once you took out the sweat of his body, wrapped in a towel, and left the bathroom, I look.

Alice: ¨ ¨ I wear now, thought Alice, until she heard the voice of Cheshire.

Cheshire: in the closet there are some clothes, I think you will find something that fits you. Alice thought, what the hell Cheshire has women's clothes in his closet, opened it and found ten different dresses, take a gray and proved it is perfect, she thought.

Cheshire: Alice, I can enter?

Alice: forward passes.

Cheshire: I see you chose the gray dress, you still perrrrrfecto.

Alice: Tell me, because you have so many clothes in your room?

Cheshire: this is not my room, is that of my sister.

Alice, decided to change the subject, and he felt that uncomfortable with the topic.

Cheshire: Well, you can sleep here, will be more comfortable than the forest.

Alice: Well, but I need a pillow ... (With a tone rouge on her cheeks)

Cheshire: Well, my room is a bit untidy.

Cheshire accommodation in bed, so that later, Alice would accommodate about your hair, and dropped into a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED ... THIS STORY

CLARIFICATIONS: the game, characters and everything related to the game of ALICE MADNESS RETURNS ARE NOT MINE.

NOTE: This is my new fanfic, the first chapter of the same name of the game, which relate the new Alice adventure against Darkness, a new enemy who is truly the worst nightmare of our protagonist, open sorrow, death, goodbyes, friendship, and above all love, Alice will need all his strength, courage and courage to face this enemy.


	2. do we face

CHAPTER 2: do we face?

The next morning, Alice felt to be very comfortable, felt a slight breath, and soon felt arms around her. Alice woke up to this last act, and turned around to see Cheshire, but instead look to a young person aged between 18 and 20 years, with several tattoos on his body, two pointy ears shaped cat, Earring gold in the right ear, your body even if thin, very thin, with muscles.

But Alice's mind, he spent another thought, a very loud cry was heard from the room, and also the sound of a loud slap could be heard coming from that room.

Alice: I regret the slap, Cheshire.

Cheshire: no matter, I think I forgot to mention to my true form, well I'd like some breakfast.

Alice: Of course.

And with a wave of his hand, the kitchen began to sound as if there were four or five women preparing breakfast, and a moment later, several dishes flew gripped the table, french toast, fruit, tea, and various other things for breakfast.

Cheshire: help yourself out. (He instead just poured a cup of tea)

Alice: only that you plan to eat breakfast?

Cheshire: neglect, I have not really hungry anyway.

Alice: "That explains why you're always so thin"

Cheshire: Well, I'll tell you what that tree, I saw last night.

Alice: agree.

Cheshire move your hand again, and flew a very old book clutched his hand and began to search among the leaves somewhat, until at last found what he wanted.

Cheshire: here it is, Darkness symbolizes evil, who leads the war, and who walks among the dead, regardless of anything or anyone, is the true incarnation of evil, the Darkness is the son of the night. Chesi CLERRAN.

Alice: does not that tell us anything?

Cheshire: Well I think you're right, the caterpillar may know something.

Alice: indeed, who is the woman you mentioned at the end of the sentence?

Cheshire: she is my sister.

Alice stopped talking and when I finish breakfast, and clean the dishes, and traveled the Far East, to see the Caterpillar.

Caterpillar: I see you got, no need to tell that truth happens.

Cheshire: not quite, but we need you to explain to Alice, the origin of Darkness

Alice: Well, all I know is that this same Darkness, is a monster?

Track: you're wrong, socket head, he is as human as you.

Alice: another person?

Caterpillar: For many centuries ago, AVIA a portal that allowed people to enter this world, one night a young man entered, chained hand and foot, cracked a mischievous smile, his body was full of scars, marks and tattoos to symbolize evil.

Unfortunately for us, he found something very wrong with the key to many nightmares, AUNTAN found a sharp weapon that unfortunately was used to cause war in this world and the real as well, auntan allowed to open a door gripped the world real, sparking a brutal war between the two worlds.

Alice: You mean, that Wonderland is real?

Caterpillar: as real as you and me, but now this world is endangered, the toy caused so much destruction, waking Darkness, and his intentions have not changed, now the two worlds are in danger again, and the responsibility falls on you to save once more.

Alice: Wait, you mean, if this world is destroyed, the real as well?

Caterpillar: Alice and is small, the two worlds are connected to each other if one of them is destroyed as the other.

Alice: Wait a minute, if attacked Darkness and aviation wonderland once, who stopped him?

Track: it was a young girl named, Chesi CLERRAN, Cheshire's older sister, who gave his life to protect this and the other world, the destruction.

Alice: Cheshire's sister then, sacrificed his life to protect both worlds end.

Track: that it just said, socket head, when she died, her strength, courage, courage, justice and love, reincarnated in you. Soon all these attributes will be tested, when the war begins, and the battle begins all that and more will be tested.

Alice: Darkness is so strong?

Track: Even more ...

Peros his words stopped, hearing a noise, which began to tear down the temple of the Caterpillar, and when they went outside to see that happening, they were surprised, seeing all the Far East being destroyed by a group of black men, with catapults hurling fireballs grabbing the monastery, and the sea being replaced with blood, and a chained beast attacking halos poor villagers, who begged for mercy for their lives, and died just more brutal.

Alice: we have to help!

Track: Can not we have to get out of here and fast.

Alice: we can not leave here.

Caterpillar:'re not ready to face them, you have to get out of here! (Shouted the caterpillar, with two small tears in your eyes)

Alice noticed the pain I felt the Caterpillar, by taking that difficult decision. The Caterpillar spread his wings, and a strong flutter away quickly, the Far East.

Alice: "that it is capable of Darkness, now I carry the responsibility to protect two worlds, I now know that this war will be the hardest thing you have to face in my life, but because I am afraid, I'm afraid fight him. "

TO BE CONTINUED ... THIS STORY

CLARIFICATIONS: the game, characters and everything related to the game of ALICE MADNESS RETURNS ARE NOT MINE.

NOTE: Well, at the end of each chapter explain some things about this story that if they are of my own creation:

AUNTAN: It's like the scythe of the executor, only this one has special powers and abilities, which were counted later in the story.

If a dialog appears in quotes is a thought, if you are in parenthesis explains some physical trait that Agha's character during his dialogue.


	3. New Toys

CHAPTER 3: NEW TOYS.

3 days had passed since the destruction of the Far East, and a meeting was convened in the reign of the hatter, calling all the creatures of Wonderland, and section has the red queen who refused to go.

In the tea room, was Alice, Cheshire, the caterpillar, the Mad Hatter, the carpenter, the Duchess, the White Rabbit, the March Hare and the Dormouse, Avian already forgiven the hatter, but were still half machine, even Alice became friends aviation not seen in a while, as the tap and the Admiral.

Track: I guess we all are aware, of what the situation gets wonderland now, right?

All responded with a resounding yes.

Admiral: it is now stronger than before, as they stop?

NECK: recalls that it was defeated once, so it can be conquered new mind.

Hatter: we can not defeat it, only you can Alice.

Alice, I look with concern, had such confidence in her, but none had bothered to ask if he was afraid.

Cheshire: dinos Alice, you're worried about something?

Alice: "Cheshire, always know to ask at the right time," I have fear, what if fault and I can not beat this creature ... what if my fault, the wonderland is destroyed ... I do not ... no ...

Alice suddenly ran from the room, leaving everyone surprised.

Hatter: You must be a lot of pressure for her.

Griffin: forgetting that she has suffered enough, over the years, and now a new war has been found.

Cheshire: neglect, she is very strong, I will talk to her to calm her.

Caterpillar: agree.

Alice was sitting on a giant kettle, watching the scenery offered by the Hatter domain until a distracted voice.

Cheshire: Are you all right, Alice?

Alice: Yes, I have only fear.

Cheshire: Darkness or you fear what might happen if you lose to him?

Alice: I fear more, that's my fault, you die.

Cheshire: for us not to worry, since the death of one lives in the memories of those who love us, and we know you always will remember, so much trust in you.

Alice: do you really, Cheshire?

Cheshire: that's true, Alice.

Alice threw herself from the teapot, to fall on Cheshire, giving him a big hug, knocking him to the floor. The two were well for a while, until Alice realized in the position where you were, and quickly got up blushing like a tomato.

Alice: I ... I'm sorry ... Cheshire ...

Cheshire: neglected.

Alice looked at him and noticed only a smile from him, he felt a slight tightness in the chest, which was only when she slept with him in his feline form, and hiso stronger, when he awoke in his arms.

Cheshire: Alice, is everything okay?

Alice: Yes, all is well.

Cheshire: but I think I have a way to help.

Alice: as.

Cheshire: follow me.

The two returned to the valley of tears, and went and the house in Cheshire. Once walked in clutching the floor:

Alice: Where are we going, exactly?

Cheshire: my room?

Alice: "to his room, he planned this ga ..."

But his thoughts were interrupted, realizing that he was in front of a door marked, Cheshire Room, Alice pushed the door as aviation Cheshire disappeared from his side, entering the room of Cheshire, stay with mouth open to see that this was no longer a room, the room looked more like a blacksmith. Since Avian, hammers, an anvil, a coal oven, several swords, knives, weapons and items and many more.

Alice: But what the hell, asias in your room?

Cheshire: Well, my dad was a blacksmith, and taught me everything he knew.

Alice: So you did all these guns.

Cheshire: only some the most part, the hiso my sister or my dad, but I liked my books.

Alice: So you were the boring family.

Cheshire: Well, that was one reason why I leak in the house.

Alice: I ran away from home?

Cheshire: yes, I got along very well with my father or my sister and I leak.

Alice: sorry, have wondered.

Cheshire: never mind, I was the one who broach the subject of conversation, the better I give you my gift before more distracted.

Alice looked at Cheshire, who began reviewing among many things, until he pulled out a wooden box, and that chest jacket, a long sword.

Alice: great, you got it made.

Cheshire: no, the hiso my father, and gave it to my sister, she called the Vorpal Clayton.

Alice: named after the Vorpal Blade.

Cheshire: The Vorpal Blade's I did for her, but my sister liked more Clayton, hiso my father to let me compensármelo name it, and put my Vorpal Clayton.

Alice: I see, with that of the Clayton Vorpal, Vorpal Blade descends

Cheshire: Yes, hopefully serve you much, as I served my sister.

Alice: I can not accept it was your sister.

Cheshire: believe me, she had wanted to give it.

With great sorrow, Alice took his new toy and grabbing wield a movement that left a trail blue, and a sound that cut through the wind, this was the edge of the Vorpal CLAYTON.

Cheshire: Well you better get back.

Alice: Yes, Cheshire thank you very much, now I feel a little safer.

Cheshire: nothing.

The two left the house to meet, all friends of Alice, gathered outside several gift boxes.

Alice: What about, who is the party?

Griffin: It is not anyone's birthday, but how we will help you fight.

Alice: what do you mean?

Hatter: and Cheshire, who gave you the Clayton vorpal, we will give you a new weapon to defend yourself and feel that you are not alone in the battle.

The caterpillar will present, A Pipe Dragon, the Hatter gave him a music box:

Hatter: Alice, this weapon, you can only use it once, understand.

Alice: understood.

Hatter: use it in a moment of utmost importance.

The carpenter gave him a yo-yo evil, the duchess collar selfish gift, the White Rabbit gave him a broken clock, the March Hare and the Dormouse gave an electric wand, the faucet will present a hunting rifle, and Admiral gave him a harpoon gun.

Alice thanked them all for the gifts and returned to the reign of the hat, but not rest for long, because the darkness followed them closely.

TO BE CONTINUED ... THIS STORY

CLARIFICATIONS: the game, characters and everything related to the game of ALICE MADNESS RETURNS ARE NOT MINE.

NOTE: The question makes Cheshire Alice, Alice, is everything okay?, Is the same fake trailer. (Can find on wikipedia prayer, Alice retunrs madness).

The Vorpal Clayton: Arms of Scottish origin, which is a double-edged long sword in my fanfic Clayton is the older sister of the vorpal blade.

The Pipe Dragon: instead of aiming, Alice blows and throws fire, much like a flamethrower.

The music box: a kind of super bomb.

The yo-yo evil: a yo-yo, which resembles a ball and chain, Alice will use the style of Indiana Jones whip.

Collar selfish will allow Alice to distract enemies and even fight over it.

Broken Clock: unlike that of American McGee's Alice, which allows Alice, stop time, this time destroying things or objects, but not people.

Barite power: unlike American McGee's Alice, throws a paralyzing shock.

Rifle hunting: a kind of shotgun that uses only two shots.

Harpoon gun: gun bioshock 2, which allows Alice to release 3 types of ammunition; normal rope explosive charge.


	4. IN A LETHAL DANGER

Chapter 4: IN A LETHAL DANGER.

It was night, all were in their rooms resting, ae section of Alice, who was on his balcony looking back, the landscape. For a moment he closed his eyes and recalled his family.

He recalled the morning when you said good morning to her mother and father, recalled the evening when he played with Lizzie, and the nights when his mother, took the time to read a story. The missed those days, in which she was normal.

Until a sound caught her attention, someone was knocking on the door of his bedroom:

Cheshire: Alice, I can spend?

Alice: forward.

Cheshire: I still do not sleep.

Alice: What are you doing here?

But before you respond, abruptly grabbing Cheshire push her bed, which infuriated hiso Alice, but her anger quickly turned to horror as Cheshire went through an arrow on the right shoulder, and soon after the explosion engulfed both.

Alice woke up slowly, his head ached, I try to move but could not because his arms and legs were tied with chains, began to struggle until the voice of a man distracted her.

¿?: I see you finally wake up.

Alice: Who the hell are you?

¿?: I have had many names, but I think for you I will DARKNESS.

A chill, toured all over the back of Alice. In front of her, sitting in a chair Hatter was a man did not look over 22 years, but her hair was a man of 69, white and very pale, his eyes were red as blood, had several scars on the face, some looked very resent, as they seemed to mind recently sutured, and even blood oozed, Avia a black mark extending from their ears to the edge of his lips, which seemed to be in the form of a smile, Cheshire which reminded:

Alice: Where is Cheshire? (I ask with some anger in his tone of voice).

Darkness: I have not the slightest idea what happened with that damn cat, but I think he died.

Alice: damn you.

Darkness: suéltenla and give the Vorpal Blade.

Alice: what the hell are you trying to do?

Darkness: as you are, the protector of Wonderland, and the real world, I see your strength.

Alice stood determined to destroy him, and with a swift movement became a swarm of butterflies approached quickly and decisively, and concentrate all his strength in one blow, the flash of the vorpal blade, is around red, the fury with which he attacked.

But his anger turned to amazement, seeing that with his hand took the vorpal blade, barely cut his hand aviation as a few drops of blood spilled on the floor, Alice continued struggling, trying to hurt him to let go, but instead took a big hit in the stomach, grabbing Alice vomit blood, kneeling down holding his stomach in pain, who had no time to feel, as I take hair Darkness and the knee gave him a blow in the face, breaking his nose.

Alice fell down in shock, the pain I felt was sharp, it seemed that she was beaten with a steel block, Darkness the volume of his hair and lifted wing force, stopping and then give you a strong header, holding to bleed from the forehead , he fell to the ground and this time the volume of the legs to crash it into a wall.

Alice did not feel anything, just recognized the feeling of cold blood, gushing scores of your body, the wake Darkness again, only this time the subject of an arm, began pressing her wrist so hard that a crack, active neuron Alice pain and a cry escaped his lips.

Darkness formed a fist, and a strong blow to his stomach the hiso drop all their weapons, dropping them into the ground, Alice was crying, I wanted him to stop hitting, and the laughter of the soldiers dressed in black, their faces pale as if dead, it was awful wanted it to end, until the subject Darkness and neck lift estrellándola against the back wall, then the Vorpal blade appeared in his hand.

Alice knew what was coming, and barely a whisper and said:

Alice: Cheshire ... sorry ...

And then he felt the blade of the Vorpal blade in his chest, felt nothing, and assumed that was the end, I look like morinillo pepper, umbrellas, toy horse, cannon maker, and catch fire bomb on fire, only ashes turning and disappearing with the wind.

Alice let out some small tears, lost toys, then the Vorpal Blade Darkness withdrawal of his chest, and left Alice falling to the ground, with the ultimate strength of will that was left to Alice, looked like breaking the vorpal blade Darkness before her and dropped the pieces in front of her, Alice slowly began to close his eyes, waiting for death received it in his arms ...

THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE TO BE


	5. NEVER abandon you

CHAPTER 5: NEVER abandon you.

Alice: "Is it a dream or really be dead?".

Thought Alice, what he remembered as the abandonment Darkness in the ruins of the reign of hat to let her die, then someone carried her, remember that the stripped and blindfolded and then ...

Alice opened her eyes, and suddenly he was lying on a bed with sheets red, pink and red pillows, curtains prevented him from seeing well where I was.

Alice: where will I be?

He wondered aloud, until a voice that truly believe hiso aviation dead.

Cheshire: I see you awake. (Removing a curtain to see it)

Alice: Cheshire, you, you're alive! (She said, trying to stand up to hug him, but a sharp pain stopped him)

Cheshire: quiet, those wounds are very serious, do not bother much.

Cheshire sat beside him and helped him sit up in bed, Alice looked at him and noticed the bandage on his right shoulder, she leaned over the wound carefully, and two small tears fell from his eyes:

Cheshire: Alice hurts you, I will bring help?

Alice: I'm sorry, my fault hurt you, sorry Cheshire.

Cheshire: it was not your fault, I did because it was my decision.

Alice looked at him eye halos and Cheshire approached his ear and whispered:

Cheshire: I have a question I right?

Alice: what do you ask?

Cheshire: would you be my girlfriend.

When ice: ah ... I ... I do not know what to say.

Cheshire: do not stress too much.

Alice: I can not think simply to say.

Cheshire: such, if I want to be your girlfriend.

Alice: If I want to be your girlfriend.

The two looked at each other halos eyes and then slowly approached Cheshire Alice, she knew what was coming and quickly with their lips to Cheshire in something like a kiss.

Cheshire: and to that as you call it?

Alice: I'm sorry, but I think I just had my first kiss.

Cheshire: What did you say?

Alice: I said nothing.

Cheshire: neglected, then it will be my first kiss.

Cheshire then helped Alice to lie back in bed, and decided to rest a while with her, only to Cheshire on the sheets, and Alice underneath.

Cheshire: I almost forgot, I have someone to be there.

Cheshire quickly got up and ran from the room, leaving Alice surprised. A few minutes later came back Cheshire:

Cheshire: good list to know someone.

Alice: And who, I should know?

Cheshire: forward.

Alice'm in shock, to see who entered the room, Lizzie was not believed, was her achievement Alice sit alone, stand wanted to hug her, but the pain stopped him, but Lizzie quickly ran to hug her.

Alice: Lizzie you, can not be true!

Lizzie: If it is, sister, here I am, I never was and never will.

Alice: I love you Lizzie, forgive me for not help you, sorry ...

Lizzie: No Alice, never blame yourself for what the fire that was never your fault, believe me father and mother never blamed for the fire.

Then the tears prevented them keep talking, and simply were crying, hugging remained, as if the other were to run at any time, Cheshire decided to give them some privacy, and left the room, Lizzie leaned next to Alice , and has started talking.

Alice: Tell me Lizzie, because they never look for me?

Lizzie: When I awoke, it was in this same room, had not the faintest idea where I was, just remember the fire and that damn Bumpy, then grabbed the cat-like, What was his name?

Alice: Cheshire.

Lizzie: If, Cheshire, I mean everything aviation past and what he had done while I was the Red Queen, and I thought you hated me, he always told me otherwise, but did not believe him so far.

Alice: Well now we will be a family.

Lizzie: now we will always be a family.

Alice: changing the subject, you know the situation we are, really.

Lizzie: Of course, I guess Darkness made you this.

Alice: is stronger than I thought, my arms did not do anything, I could barely make a scratch without having destroyed all that.

Lizzie: ae new section gave you.

Alice: I do not destroy the other.

Lizzie: I did not know, you had more.

Alice: Well, I think it's time to start training. (Alice said, trying to avoid the same pain stop to stop.)

Lizzie: No, you're not going to do anything, just go to rest.

Alice: But?

Lizzie: no buts, just rest and history!

Alice: "I had forgotten how much they were acting like mama"

At night, Alice was awake in bed thinking about the good day that aviation had the best of her life, she thought, her sister died she kept hidden in Wonderland, Cheshire and ...

Alice blushed, and slightly started playing his lips, now was the girlfriend of Cheshire, not know what to think or how to act, it was never love anybody, and that kiss, that although dull, was his first kiss.

Alice: "Where is that cat stuck open?"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door:

Alice: Who is?

Cheshire: I'm Alice, I can spend.

Alice: Cheshire below.

Cheshire entered, dressed in pajamas, consisting of a white shirt and a sweatshirt gray.

Alice: What about the pajamas?

Cheshire: your sister forced me to wear it.

Alice: this is it, and tell me what are you doing here?

Cheshire: I was wondering ... if ...

Alice: I like to sleep with you.

Cheshire: yes, I think (with slight crimson round)

Alice: If you would like.

Cheshire leaned to his side and turn to embrace Alice, very gentle and careful not to hurt her, and Alice simply corresponded to the gesture.

Alice: "maybe tonight if I can get a good night's sleep"

And he dropped into a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED ... THIS STORY

CLARIFICATIONS: the game, characters and everything related to the game of ALICE MADNESS RETURNS ARE NOT MINE.

NOTE: no note.


End file.
